


何日风再起/When The Breeze Sway

by Randomname36



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomname36/pseuds/Randomname36





	何日风再起/When The Breeze Sway

001.

果然还是颜色浅一些比较好，本田漫无目的地想着，深色的衣服在夏天简直像是套着枷锁一般，还好最近这几天气温都还算清爽。他站在镜子前，将衣领翻起来，绕上条纹暗纹的领带，在领口处紧了紧。大概是因为睡得不太好，能看到浅淡的黑眼圈挂在眼下，值得烦躁的事情太多，以至于刚一起床眉头就不自觉地蹙在一起。  
  
回到卧室的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经醒了，但并没有起床的意思，听到脚步声只是勉强抬了抬眼皮，很不情愿地翻了个身，哼哼了两声，拽过被子蒙住头。本田想了想，没有叫他，把地上散落的衣服捡起来收好，打电话叫了助理来接自己。  
  
“你要走了？”阿尔弗雷德终于把被子掀开露出了头，看起来清醒了不少。  
  
“这两天G20就要正式开始了，在下需要去会场进行最后的确认。”本田将椅子诺回到原本的位置。  
  
“我昨天说的事情你再好好想想吧。我的上司虽然不像个传统的政客，但是他一旦做出决定我也不会反驳。孰轻孰重你自己清楚。”阿尔弗雷德这时候已经坐起来了，湛蓝的眼睛里全然没有了刚才懒洋洋的意思，目光灼灼地盯着他。  
  
本田放在膝盖上的手不自觉地紧了紧，避开了阿尔的目光，刘海投下的阴影掩住了大半的眼睛，“好的，我明白了。”  
  
  
  
大阪街头已经挂上了峰会的宣传海报，只是来往人群皆行色匆匆，没有什么人关心城市的布置和以往有什么不同。车辆停下来等红灯的时候，他看到一个游客模样的年轻人，穿着和服却光着脚，木屐提在手上，愁眉苦脸地跟朋友在抱怨着什么。这些年不少来他家的游客都喜欢租和服体验异域风情，阿尔弗雷德曾经就心血来潮地要穿着和服逛寺庙，只是没走两步就开始抱怨木屐磨脚，走路困难，本田只得掉头回去给他取来运动鞋，看他穿得不伦不类地走完了全程。自那之后，阿尔弗雷德也不再多么热衷于亲身体验大和文化了。  
  
然而阿尔弗雷德一直很喜欢他穿和服，私下里见面的时候，比起东京也更喜欢他在京都的住处。他只说这是因为初遇时本田便身着和服，但两人都明白个中深意。阿尔弗雷德一向享受掌控感，这些传统文化的标志，不仅仅是臆想中神秘东方的符号，也是他征服的徽记。19世纪的铁甲战舰强硬的撬开了日本的国门，阿尔弗雷德体会到了耀武扬威的甜头。而后尽管本田痛定思痛，实施了一系列的维新改革，却一次次地被阿尔弗雷德压制，最后的经济腾飞也是他摔得最惨的一次，近乎一蹶不振。他也明白，这其中不仅仅有阿尔弗雷德从中作梗的因素，也是因为他自己的政策，中央银行几次提息后，多年埋下的祸根终于一举爆发，促成了最终近十年的平成萧条。即便明白根本原因，本田依旧忍不住暗自怨恨阿尔弗雷德，“如果不是他……”他总是想，只是多年隐忍竟也成了习惯，一旦出了什么问题，他还是下意识地寻求阿尔弗雷德的帮助。  
  
80年代时，在阿尔弗雷德的软硬兼施之下，本田菊最终妥协，签订了协议，又被迫抬高汇率。为了挽救进而导致的低迷经济，他连续降息，大量资金涌入房地产市场，迅速抬高了土地价格，带动股市上涨。国民对此的投机心理已经陷入不正常的高涨状态，这时他才觉察出些许隐晦的阴霾笼罩，只可惜为此制定的应对措施过于激进，繁华的泡沫被一举戳破，剧烈的经济动荡令他大病一场，也带给他的国民至今仍然驱散不去的低迷情绪。

1991年，在他病得最严重的时候，已经预见到持续半个世纪的角力胜利在望的阿尔弗雷德曾私下拜访过他一次。与其说是拜访，倒不如说是来品尝胜利的果实。他当时已经连日高烧不退，昏昏沉沉地听不清阿尔弗雷德究竟讲了些什么，只记得临离开前，阿尔弗雷德从椅子上起身，站在他的床头，说了一句话。自上而下的灯光照不清他的面孔，只有他投下的阴影笼罩在他的头上，阴郁且冰冷。

“Nobody can ever surpass me.”  
  


002.

中国的专机到达时，大阪正淅淅沥沥地下着小雨，欢迎的队列已经排开，本田菊站在首相的斜后方，安静地仰头看着逐渐打开的舱门。王耀在一众年过半百的领导人间显得尤为突出，他看起来精神不错，只是大约是天气的影响，心情并不太好，走到他面前时挂着礼貌的外交笑容。本田菊握住王耀伸过来的右手，“中国先生，欢迎来到大阪。”

尽管路程并不远，一路奔波后王耀还是想要即刻的休息，哪知一进卧室，手机就响了起来，屏幕上明晃晃的“琼斯”二字让他不由得有些烦躁。

“琼斯先生，请问您有何贵干？”把重音咬在后半句，王耀一只手举着手机，另一只拉松了系得一丝不苟的领带，解下来随手丢在桌子上。

回答的声音并没有从听筒中传来，而是自房门口响起了，“耀，这么久不见了，不欢迎我一下吗？”

电话果然已经被挂断了，忙音响起，王耀忍不住叹了口气。阿尔弗雷德闲庭信步地走进来，仿佛完全没有意识到这里是别人的卧室。王耀没有心情和体力追究他究竟是怎么进来的，事情发生的次数太多，就会形成习惯了。他顺手脱掉了西装外套，解开衬衫最上面的扣子，坐在床边上。“说吧，什么事？我相信你能意识到我们明天就有正式的见面，什么事能重要到你迫不及待地来找我？”

阿尔弗雷德丝毫不客气，随手拉过来一把靠背转椅，反向坐着，趴在椅背边缘上，随手从床上抽过来一个枕头抱在肚子上。“我没什么事就不能来找你吗？你就不能假设我是来问个好的？”

“那您还是请回吧，我这小庙容不下您这尊胖佛。你自己看看你最近干的事，你在这呆着我就好不了。”王耀解开发绳，用手指拢了拢头发，“我估计现在没人看见你不心烦。”

“好吧，”阿尔弗雷德用脚支在地上，带动着椅子开始原地转圈。椅子不高，他只好把脚抬高避免拖在地上，自己倒是玩得不亦乐乎，“本田菊这次是不会见任勇洙。”

“嗯，我知道了，多谢通知。”王耀眼睛都没抬起来看他一眼，起身取出一件常服，“我要换衣服了，您老好好玩。”说罢转身就要往外走。

阿尔弗雷德不曾想王耀竟然没有一点表示，出乎意料的反应让他愣了一下，没能拉住王耀。浴室关门的声音已经传过来了，他只好骑着椅子一点点挪到门口，冲着那个方向喊，“所以呢，你就没有什么要说的吗？”

王耀看起来是铁了心的不想理他，他等了好半天也没什么动静，再过一会儿浴室里传来了淅淅沥沥的水声。阿尔弗雷德知道自己一时半会儿得不到什么答案了，只好拿出手机来打发时间。对于毫无进展的对话他其实并不惊讶，即便王耀有兴趣谈，这也不是什么一时半会就能有结果的事情。一年多的时间过去了，自从自己的上司在贸易战上开了第一枪，两人之间的关系也迅速变质，即便还维持着表面的官方会晤，私人接触却受到了很大的影响。相比之下，中俄两国元首逐渐频繁的晤面使得王耀和伊万有了更多的相处时间，在媒体的报道中两人显得亲密无间。即便实际上国家之间的信任程度大家都心照不宣，可是习惯了多年前王耀的谦和，如今逐渐强硬起来的态度让他总有些不适应。

六十多年前，早在中苏关系还亲密而平和的时候，阿尔弗雷德就从苏联的叛逃人员手中获取了两国外交的机密资料，而又从中嗅到了最终将被激化，但此时还未有迹象的，双方交恶的端倪。由于伊利亚对王耀表现出的超乎他想象的重视，让他也开始注意到这位如今跌落泥潭的东亚曾经的霸主。此时的他注视还并不长久，直至在阮氏玲处折戟，迫切需要国家制约伊利亚的阿尔弗雷德才真正第一次认真地了解王耀。而当年两线受压的王耀也需要阿尔弗雷德来疏解这部分压力，当年的一拍即合几乎给阿尔弗雷德对王耀的印象定下了基调，时至今日也依然难以适应王耀愈发强硬的政治诉求。贸易战刚开始时，各方都还在极力寻求解决方案，试图缓和冲突，而关乎各个利益集团的谣言也甚嚣尘上。如今一年多过去了，王耀反倒处变不惊，即使自己的上司又在推特上声称要继续加收关税，他也丝毫没有焦急的意思，似乎并不再急于解决这个问题。

浴室门打开的时候，他还趴在椅背上神游天外。王耀歪头擦着发梢上的水从他身边经过，带过一丝微弱的沐浴液的气味，“你还不走？”

阿尔弗雷德抬头看向他，没有说话。

“日本与南韩之间的也不是短时间内可以解决的问题，更何况你我都知道你为了阻止我组织自贸区究竟下了多少拌子，”知道没有可能赶走阿尔弗雷德了，王耀坐回床上，找了个枕头靠在腰后，“这毕竟不是谁着急就能办成的时期，何况即使没有你在背后教唆本田，挑拨离间，二十世纪伊始就结下的仇恨也不是那么容易解开的。勇洙现在的政府当年都是在上海成立的，而后又在中国辗转近三十年才回到半岛，流离失所的记忆并不容易被摸消。本田菊的现任上司尽管多年致力于脱离你的控制，但本田毕竟还是你的傀儡，或者说，两人都不过是你的傀儡而已。如果自贸区真正实现，两个国家对你的依赖必然会减少。你现如今的位置我确实无意挑战，我不过是寻求自己的生存方式而已。只是你最在乎地缘政治，你和亚瑟，分而治之才是你们的理念方针，我若是你，我也不会坐视不管。”

阿尔弗雷德换了个坐姿，挺直了上身看着王耀。他换上了一件纯色的T恤衫，潮湿的头发披散下来，随着擦拭的动作小幅度晃动着，目光垂下来注视着地面，看起来几乎像个刚毕业的大学生。

“阿尔弗雷德，”王耀叹了口气，起身插上吹风机的插头，但没有打开使用，只是看向他，“你既然已经伸手搅乱过这么多次，这些大白话的道理我相信你也清楚，心照不宣就足够了，又何必非要挑明呢？”

王耀的目光温和却又意味深长，仿佛是在注视着他，又仿佛透过他看到了什么别的东西，穿过数千年的风云和狼烟聚焦在他身上，以至于不自觉地带上了一丝悲悯。阿尔弗雷德一向不喜欢他的这幅态度，好似长者对孩子的任性的纵容，但年轻人都是不愿意被当作孩子对待的。此时此刻，他却仿佛被这样的眼神蛊惑了一般，不自觉地想要靠得更近。

吹风机的声音结束了王耀的话，也惊醒了阿尔弗雷德的意识，王耀的睫毛又垂了下去，细密地像网一样拢住了他的目光。阿尔弗雷德知道这是王耀下的逐客令，终于没有再多说什么，起身离开了。


End file.
